Lucky
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Joe then smiled and held her even closer to him, and continued to weave in and out of metal clothing racks filled with sparkled and shined expensive kid clothing. While at the mall, Joe tries to be a romantic, and Iola teaches him a thing or two.FLUFF!


Note: I'm in a fluffy mood. It's 1 in the morning. Beware. This oneshot has been sitting in the back of my mind for weeks, and I just heard the song below on the radio a few minutes ago, and, it struck a nerve. Enjoy. Just harmless cute fluff.

* * *

_"At this moment, there are six billion, six hundred seventy million, eight hundred eighteen thousand, six hundred and seventy one people in this world. Some are running, some are coming home, som tell lies to make it through the day, others are just now facing the truth, some are evil at war with good, some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls, and sometimes, all you need is **one.**"- Peyton Sawyer, One Tree Hill._

_"When love is in excess, it brings a man no honor nor worthiness."- Eurpides._

_"People are like stained glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within."- Elizabeth Kubler-Ross._

_"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."- Oscar Wilde._

* * *

"This is so _stupid._"

Said Iola Morton, emphasizing the word 'stupid' as Joe Hardy clung tightly to her right hand and led her briskly through the mall. Joe, who was deeply focused on the task at hand, didn't even bother to look back at his girlfriend's four words.

"No, no it is not. I have watched countless romance movies with you, and at the end of each one, you say, 'aw, how cute.' And raise your eyebrows. I may not be the most observant person, but even I notice she subtle hint. You want something different. You want creativity. And, being a Bill Nye the science Guy kind of guy, I can't usually give that to you. But, today, standing in that book store, I got an idea. And now, this one time, I think I can give you that."

Iola simply swallowed nervously at Joe's speech as they ran from one store to another, leaning in slightly so Joe could hear the song playing in each individual store. They did their work is silence, because, the thing is, Iola Morton was anything but stupid. And only a stupid person would try to change Joe's mind when it was set on something.

You see, my dear, on that particular early spring Saturday morning, Joe and Iola had headed out to the local mall to do a bit of shopping. The two were currently scanning the billions of books calling Boarders their home, when the music playing overhead sparked an idea in Joe's mind, letting the electricity flow to the light bulb.

Hum. Music. Iola always loved music.

She always loved to dance.

She always loved creativity.

She always loved romance.

What if he just happened to be in a store, playing romantic music? She loved a good romance song. More than a good romance movie. What if maybe he just happened to grab her hand, and start to, oh, maybe, just dance? Slow and easy?

She would love it. No doubt about it. He never did anything romantic. He wasn't a romantic kind of guy. He was a joker, a kidder, a science lover. Not a romantic.

Joe then, a million miles an hour, explained his plan to Iola. He then grabbed her hand, causing her to drop the novel she was flipping through, and dragged her out of the store in the heat of the moment. That heat was still in him as he dashed out of Hot Topic, Iola lagging behind.  
"God, does anybody play anything other than punk rock these days?"

Iola couldn't help the snicker that fumbled out of her petite mouth.

"Well, Joe, we did just leave a punk rock music store. For the love of god, their logo is 'It's all about the music.'"

Joe simply rolled his eyes as they wove through the crows of people, trying to slip through the screaming kids and frustrated mother's like a snake. After listening to another, oh, ten stores or so, Joe hit a jackpot.

"Limited too, really?"  
Said Iola in true, genuine horror as they walked into the tween clothing store.

"I haven't been in here in ages, for an obvious reason."

She mumbled as Joe placed his hands around her waist, and she placed her hands around his neck. The look on her face said she was mortified to be here, but the way she leaned into him, so casually yet carefully, canceled out her expressions and words.

"And Aly and AJ? You have a secret thing for Disney Channel stars, Joey?"

Joe simply smiled his dazzling, perfect, Tony Dinozzo smile.

"Aw, take all the fun out of it, I-I. Can't you just enjoy my moment of creativity?"

He said softly as he grabbed her hand and slowly, carefully as if she was precious china, spun her around.

'_She's like a ballerina in a music box.'_

He thought as her soft dark chestnut curls slid across her slim shoulders.

"_No one, don't want to be no one, but me…"_

"Hum, fits you, Joe. Be yourself."

Joe clung to her more tightly as he received two odd looks and a pleased smile from the young store clerk, who, obvious was a romantic at heart.

"Aw, but I am."

He whispered in her ear, and then kissed the soft skin of her ear. Iola let out a pleased feminine giggle. She then sighed and looked up at him, her brown eyes interlocking with his blue ones.

"Alright, you can be romantic, on one condition."

"_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall, turn the light on to erase it all._

_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless._

_So open all the blinds, and all the curtains."_

"What?"

He mumbled as he laid his forehead against hers, their bodies still softly swaying to the Disney Channel music. Iola then, not breaking eye contact with Joe, whispered back.

"You don't forget, that I don't love you for creativity. Or romance. Or another quality you don't poses. I love you for you. For the look in your eyes when you're explaining a math problem, or science problem, to me. For all the time's you made me laugh while I was crying too hard to even see you. For every time you never knew what to do, so you just held me hand and hoped it worked out. I love you for what you do have, and what you don't have. For your faults and skills. Because that's what love is. Knowing everything, and still loving anyways."

Oh god, he was **_lucky_** to have her.

So lucky.

Joe then smiled and held her even closer to him, and continued to weave in and out of metal clothing racks filled with sparkled and shined expensive kid clothing. The odd looks and smiles from other's just slid past them by now, they were in love, and when you're in love, you're in your own little world.

"_No one, don't want to be no one but me…_

_You are moving through the crowd."_

The song then ended, and he kissed her.

And he lover her,

For her.


End file.
